


Sacral

by Abyssia



Series: Morfisian Magic Mischeif [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (for Edelgard), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hubert gets a temporary pussy, Magic Pussy Spell, Name Change, ”for science”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Hubert, upon learning that Linhardt has, among other things completed the translation of a most interesting magic tome, decides to meet with him. And at the mage's suggestion, decides to test one particular spell for himself.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Morfisian Magic Mischeif [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Linhilde





	Sacral

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a direct sequel to "Shrines" you don't need to read that one, as the connection is explained. But that one does go into much more detail if you are interested!
> 
> But beyond that, please enjoy the edelbert indulgence~
> 
> also yes since it's connected to another fic, lin is Linhilde as a part of one of my AUs

Managing the imperial household had never been an easy task, but it was not about its enjoyable moments. Hubert was, at the end of the day, Edelgard’s closest companion, and he could not deny that fact gave him at least a small spark of joy. It had taken far too long for him to accept even a small part of what she truly meant to him, end even now, there is a certain amount of formal distance between the two of them.

Edelgard is, at present, the Emperor of All of Fódlan, and her desire was not to hold that title any longer than necessary. So every day was as full as possible with pressing tasks that would lead them further towards that goal. Perhaps more than ever, Hubert’s duties now become entwined with his own personal feelings. As shameful as such sentiments were, he could not deny their benefit - since their feelings had been made clear to one another, he found Edelgard to be just the slightest bit more pliable when he insists that she rest; and in return, he finds her own insistence just a bit harder to resist.

Knowing that she cared for him...not as just an ally, or a tool but as a—he could scarcely even permit himself to dwell upon it. But the significance of Edelgard’s feelings towards him...that was enough.

As of late, things have been progressing remarkably smoothly. Diplomatic relations between Almyra and Fódlan were now fully cemented. While it was indeed due to the tireless effort of Edelgard, and her hand being extended across the throat to the man she had once to graciously spared. Claude had also promised to return that kindness one day. And while he has not exactly done that as of yet, he has instead begun a personal relationship with one of Edelgard’s closest friends.

It just so happened that among their official correspondence, Linhilde and Claude have become quite fond of one another. Claude now officially taking his place in Fódlan as the new ambassador, Linhilde could hardly contain her glee, surely. What had started as efforts to expand the imperial collection of knowledge, had now resulted in a close partnership. Not the most preposterous of outcomes, but curious all the same. And while it did have its benefits, there were also its drawbacks.

On this particular day, Hubert has summoned Linhilde for tea. With a moment to spare, due to the rest of the day’s meetings having been postponed, Hubert takes the opportunity to ostensibly check in with his friend.

Hubert pours tea for Linhilde: Almyran Pine Needles, a favourite shared between Claude and Linhilde, as it so happened. Linhilde for her part, appears more awake than usual, almost animated. There is no need to rush the conversation, and so Hubert allows Linhilde to lackadaisically sip her tea while Hubert pours coffee for himself.

“I appreciate the invitation, Hubert,” Linhilde begins, setting her teacup down briefly. “But I do have to wonder why, exactly.”

“Is it so strange for me to call upon my friend for an afternoon indulgence?”

“It is strange for someone such as you,” Linhilde says with a raised eyebrow. “I have the suspicion that you either have work-related business or something that you wish to chide me about.”

Hubert gives a short dry laugh. “Astute as you are, Linhilde, your assumption is not entirely correct, I am afraid,” he says before taking a careful sip of his coffee. “I was merely concerned. I know that Claude has been busy for the past few days. I thought perhaps you might still be lonely.”

Linhilde smiles. “I appreciate the concern, Hubert. But as it happens, Claude was finally able to see me yesterday,” she says while putting his teacup to his lips again.

“Oh?” Hubert smirks. “In that case, can I assume that you were in fact the reason that Claude overslept and missed this morning’s meeting.”

Linhilde’s face does not change and she sets her cup back down on its saucer. “Indeed. If you wish to cast blame, I would be your culprit.”

“In truth, it was rather convenient. A break in the proceedings was sorely needed for everyone involved.”

“Especially Edelgard, I imagine?” Linhilde’s eyes slide over and rest on Hubert’s face who tightens his grip on the handle of his coffee cup.

“It was she who chose to suspend the rest of the day’s meetings.”

“I see,” Linhilde says, tapping a finger on the table. “I suppose then I should be asking why you are wasting time with me.”

“I am not one to simply waste my time, I assure you that there was an additional purpose to this invitation.”

Linhilde waves a hand dismissively. “No, I do not mean that. I mean that you should be spending the time indulging your lover. Goddess knows that she deserves it.”

Hubert coughs, a bit of his coffee falling back into his coffee cup. “My what.”

Linhilde is not affected by this and continues. “I mean that is what Edelgard is to you at this point, is it not?”

Hubert does not respond, only sets his coffee cup down and dabs at his mouth with a handkerchief.

Linhilde groans. “I suppose you two have always been like this.”

Hubert does not wish to know what Linhilde means by this, and so decides to shift the topic slightly. “However, I believe the topic at hand is how you have been the last few days.” Despite how he may appear, Hubert does deeply care for his friend and is invested in her happiness. Scarcely does Linhilde look as engaged and lively as when she has recently communed with Claude.

Linhilde’s lips turn down into a pout. “It is honestly quite curious. I have grown accustomed to not seeing him for weeks or months at a time. But as soon as I heard of his return, a mere three days suddenly became as excruciating as an eternity.”

“That does sound deeply troubling,” Hubert replies. “Unfortunately, there are duties that come before romantic indulgence, as always.”

Linhilde shoots a small glare at Hubert. “I do not see how that is relevant. Are you suggesting that I disregard my feelings in the face of Claude’s duty?”

“There are times when perhaps you must.”

“I am afraid that I must disagree there, Hubert,” Linhilde says, sitting back in her chair. “Just because Claude could not control the circumstances, it does not mean that I should not have felt lonely because of it.” Linhilde then idly stirs another spoonful of sugar into her tea.

Hubert’s lips press together briefly, but he nods. “I suppose that you do have a point, in that regard.”

“Truly, it is no wonder that your relationship with Edelgard has taken this long to progress as such.”

Hubert’s eyes fall closed for a moment, forcing the sudden raising of his hackles to subdue. “Perhaps we should instead move to my other reason for calling upon you. You reported that you completed translating one of the Morfisian tomes?” That being one that Claude’s delegation had so graciously provided. And so it was not truly the deviation in topic change that they needed.

Linhilde’s eyes then light up. Hubert knowing all too well how to manipulate Linhilde’s fleeting focus when necessary. “Oh yes, I finished it the day before,” she says, twisting her fingers together in front of her. “The day before yesterday I mean. And then Claude finally decided to show his face, and well,” she waves one of her hands dismissively.

Hubert shrugs. “I imagine then that the issue of the tome quickly fell to the side then.”

Linhilde makes an annoyed expression. “Hubert, did you even read the memo I sent you?” she scoffs. “My final title for the tome is ‘Expanding the mind and body: crossing the boundaries of physical sex via white magic’.”

Hubert suddenly lets out a short cough. “Ah, yes. I distantly remember that being in your report.”

Linhilde rests her cheek in her hand again. “And so, obviously, the spells contained therein did not in fact leave our focus. Indeed, it became the whole theme of our intercourse for that night.”

“You are going to have to explain for me a bit more about that particular logical leap, I am afraid.”

Linhilde pouts momentarily. “I was simply curious to see the spell in action. Particularly the one that allows a male-bodied individual to temporarily possess genitalia that functions like that of a female-bodied one.”

“...I see.”

“I was curious, but Claude was as well. He wanted to be able to understand how my own sexual experience differs from his.”

“Is that so?” Hubert is listening, but he appears to be already somewhat distracted.

Linhilde however, does not notice this, or perhaps does not care, and continues swiftly onward. “I was able to take down a fair bit of notes. There were some quite fascinating side effects.”

“Then perhaps you should endeavour to include those in your report.”

Linhilde frowns. “You were the one who asked about my progress with those tomes. Practical application of the magic is a part of it.”

“Indeed.”

Even so, Linhilde finds herself rather unconvinced of Hubert’s reasoning for coming here. It does not make sense. Was Hubert really just that curious about the tomes? Or...”I am going to be working on the next volume, the one more focused on female pleasure.”

Hubert’s fingers twitch on the table. “It was my impression that was the tome you were going to start with first.”

Linhilde waves her hand again. “I did, but it referenced the other book so much that I became insatiably curious.”

“I see.”

Linhilde's eyes narrow. “Could that be it? Were you curious about that Morfisian pleasure tome perhaps for E—”

Hubert silences Linhilde with a sharp glare. Linhilde isn’t intimidated, just annoyed as she presses her lips together again.

“Well, regardless of your reasoning. I will be working once again on the initial volume, so you are more than welcome to browse this one at your leisure,” Linhilde says, suddenly turning to the side and grabbing her satchel off the floor. He then plops the bag on the table and removes the translated tome and a stack of notes.

Hubert forces his face not to change, although Linhilde could swear that she saw the other mage’s pupils dilate slightly.

“This book will make it far easier to understand the pleasure tome,” she says, eyes resting heavily on Hubert’s face. “If you were to...perhaps, try the transformation spell for yourself,” Linhilde suggests with a shrug. “I have no doubt that you would be able to perform it with ease, despite your distaste for Faith magic.” Linhilde slides the book across the table. “It was a little tricky, performing it on someone else. But using it reflexively should be much easier.”

Hubert’s eyes remain locked on the book. “I will take the tome for review, and see about your notes,” he grumbles. “However, if you have adequately documented the test performed on Claude, there will be no need to test it on myself.”

Linhilde’s lips twist into a pout as she leans her chin into her hands. “You really are no fun, Hubert. I truly just don’t understand you,” she sighs. “Well, if that’s all you really wished to talk about then, I will be on my way.”

Hubert grimaces, but he does place his gloved fingers around the book, holding on quite securely.

“Linhilde,” Hubert says, managing to cause Linhilde pause as she walks away. “I thank you for your hard work.” Hubert does meet Linhilde’s eyes at that moment, causing just the slightest bit of colour to creep into Linhilde’s cheeks.

“It was no trouble. I just found it too fascinating to ignore in the end.”

“I know that Edelgard will find a way to apply your findings,” Hubert says, almost without thinking.

“Really? Will Edelgard be applying it? Or will you be?”

Linhilde grins and quickly shuffles away just as Hubert glares after her again.

After parting ways with Linhilde, Hubert all but scampers away to his secluded office. He makes sure to securely lock the door, quickly pacing back to his desk once he did so. He lays out Linhilde’s notes and proceeds to read them over as many times as necessary. The spell was in fact rather...convoluted. Performing it on himself would be challenging, but not impossible. It would appear that Morfis does not separate nor label their schools of magic in the exact same way as it is done in Fódlan. While this spell does involve the harnessing of life energy, as is employed in the use of Faith magic, the mechanisms of the spell much more resemble that of his favoured Reason magic.

As ridiculous as this might seem, it is all for Lady Edelgard’s sake. While Hubert prides himself in being attuned to Edelgard’s every need and preference, it was clear that Hubert’s knowledge could still be expanded. And perhaps, the idea that Claude could have more experience in this area also factored into Hubert’s motivation.

After some consideration, Hubert decides to sit up on his desk, even as it faced the door. This way, he could keep the necessary tomes close while keeping his legs in the optimal position. In heeding Linhilde’s more recent notes, Hubert opts to remove his waistcoat and other restrictive clothing while fully undressing his lower half.

Hubert, in truth, never paid that much attention to his own body, let alone his genitalia. His physical form was often more of a nuisance than an asset. And so, as he forms the glyph on his nethers, the magic forming and focusing itself, Hubert is more than a little unprepared with how to process what exactly he is experiencing. He is aware enough to register that his heart rate increases and that what should surely be a painful transformation of his flesh instead is only accompanied by heat and something almost approaching pleasure. A sensation akin to how sudden peace and euphoria can overcome someone the moment before their death, Hubert thinks.

All of a sudden, Hubert hears the door handle turn, and before he even has time to react, the door opens to reveal the only person he would allow to see him in this state.

“Hubert, I was just speaking to Linhilde and—” her words are cut off as she stops in her tracks, taking in his overall dressed-down appearance before her eyes inevitably slide lower.

“I see...” Edelgard says, her eyes rather intensely locked upon the updated situation between Hubert’s legs. “Linhilde did mention that one of the Morfisian tomes she was translating involved the transformation of human sexual characteristics,” she lifts her head as if attempting to make herself look at his face, but her eyes lag behind the motion of her neck for a good few seconds before she in finally successful. “I can only assume that Linhilde has lent her translation of that tome to you?”

Hubert opens his mouth to attempt to speak, but only a wordless wheeze escapes. Edelgard can however tell that his lips were attempting to form the word “yes”.

It was mortifying to be caught in the act of pleasuring himself, that had occurred on more than one occasion. However, this situation was markedly different. There was the absurdity of the circumstance, however, Edelgard did not appear to be put off by it. In fact, she instead appeared to be intrigued.

“Forgive me, Edelgard,” he finally says with some difficulty.

Edelgard raises an eyebrow. “If anyone is to ask forgiveness, it should be I,” she says, although nothing approaching sheepishness or embarrassment is displayed in her demeanour.

Hubert is drawn in, as he always is. But seeing that the shame and humiliation he feels finds no partner in the emotions she displays, that alone allows his worries to be calmed, even if only a bit.

“Although, I am surprised that you didn’t bother to lock the door if what you required was privacy...”

Hubert almost thinks to correct her, but there would be no point. While he had indeed locked the door, he knew that such measures would simply crumble when faced with her strength. Indeed, Edelgard was correct to assume that his door would always be open to her. And so really, he could not fault her.

As Hubert calms a little, he registers that his legs are still very much open wide where he sits on the desk, the hand mirror he had been holding long since placed back on the desk. Hubert closes his eyes and lets out a long calming breath.

“Hubert, if I may ask one thing,”

“Yes, anything at all,” he replies, perhaps sounding just a bit too eager to please.

“Linhilde informed me that she has already tested out the spell, so, why did you feel the need to try it on yourself?” Her eyes slide back up to meet his, and he feels himself frozen in place once again.

While Hubert had avoided the honest truth when with Linhilde, there was no way that he could suffer a direct lie to Edelgard about this. “It was...” he begins, his voice scarcely above a wheeze. “It was out of curiosity, however—” he glances away. “It was so that I might perhaps learn more completely how to please you...”

If Hubert dared to look back at her at that moment, he would see that her face too was now flushed, and her eyes now slightly widened in surprise. Her lips pursed as she means to reply, but instead, she lets her lips fall closed. After observing him for a moment longer, Edelgard strides forward, the clicking of her boots on the floor drawing his attention.

Hubert meets her with a shocked expression, unable to reply before Edelgard had walked up directly between his legs with her hands resting on his thighs. They remain silent for a moment, Edelgard finally looking up to meet his gaze. “If that was your goal, then perhaps you can allow me to join you,” she replied.

Hubert swallows thickly and wills himself to find the words to speak. “I was merely going to perform a few basic experiments on myself,” he coughs. “To understand how it feels when I—” When my fingers are graced with the softness of your folds, when I am permitted to bring you to the heights of pleasure—

Hubert’s thoughts are however cut abruptly short by the sensation of one of Edelgard’s hands beginning to wander against the skin of his thigh.

“Then perhaps for this experiment to be successful, you would require a partner’s touch instead?”

She asks, the question alone enough to make Hubert’s heart seize. Hubert’s legs begin to quiver under her touch as she tentatively spreads her palms out against his skin. “If that is what you wish—” he hisses through his teeth.

Edelgard’s gaze now becomes searching. She is looking for a sign, of what Hubert himself actually desires. And even then he is unable to speak it, the way that his breath hitches in his throat, how he trembles but does not pull away; that tells her more than his words ever could.

“I will do my best to replicate what you yourself have done for me,” she says. “Please do not hesitate to speak up if anything at all is uncomfortable.”

It takes Hubert a moment to realise that this is actually happening, and isn’t just some sort of fantasy.

“Wait, at this moment, immediately?” Hubert asks.

Edelgard then looks up at him. “I do not see why not. I came here not on business, but with the intention of simply spending time with you.”

Perhaps Edelgard had been more amenable to Linhilde’s suggestion than Hubert himself had been. And now, with Edelgard’s intentions being so clearly stated, he had no way of backing out now.

“Then, I accept,” he says, his hands briefly clenching at his sides. “I would deeply appreciate your...assistance in this matter.”

Edelgard smiles to herself before standing on the balls of her feet, gently cupping Hubert’s cheek to pull his lips into a kiss. Hubert’s restraint immediately melted and he kisses her back. Without any force or insistence, instead, he is fully in accordance to her will. Despite the very clearly deep burning desire, he follows her lead until Edelgard pulls back.

Hubert is left already gasping, his hands gripping the edge of the desk, hoping that he can at least remain upright throughout this process. Although, with how faint he already feels at her hands on his thighs...Hubert is somehow doubtful of his ability to succeed in that regard.

Edelgard takes a moment to fully evaluate the situation. Relocation to another room would be impractical, and so instead she simply directs Hubert to shift over so that he is seated on the right edge of the desk. That way he can lie back against the full length of the desk, should he need to(and he, would in all likelihood).

Edelgard then looks from the long hem of his shirt up to Hubert’s face, considering for a moment. Hubert usually looks like he is teetering on the edge of imminent demise when she services him in any way. And things such as Hubert biting his tongue or lips in the midst of pleasure had happened before, and so she must take precautions. Edelgard then grabs the hem of his shirt, and balls it up to press against his lips. Hubert’s mouth opens obediently and he bites down with a low grunt.

Edelgard gives a satisfied nod, running one hand over his abdomen as she kneels before him. She places her lips against the inside of his right thigh, before letting her hand drag down lower. It’s the same course hair, the same colour that Edelgard was familiar with, but only changed in its shape. She removes her lips and caresses his thighs while she carefully observes him.

Hubert’s breathing seems to only get heavier, even with the gag in his mouth. And the growing anticipation is clear. Hubert’s folds are slick with desire, and with his low body fat, his pubis mons is rather understated, allowing the erect clitoris to be very clearly seen.

While Edelgard’s only experience with such genitalia had been with her own, she had the memories of by now, numerous instances of how Hubert’s tongue had felt against her clit, and so she at least has that level of confidence. And above all, she has always desired to please and care for Hubert in a way that at least consisted of a fraction of what he did for her.

“Perhaps you should lie back, attempt to be as relaxed as possible,” Edelgard says as her fingers trace the outside of his labia, eliciting yet another shudder.

Hubert gives a grunt but remains seated for the moment. “I will, once I find it to be necessary.” He finds that he would like to see the moment of contact. As much as he always protested against receiving oral in the past, at this moment, his restraint was all but completely lost.

Edelgard then nods, placing both of her hands at the innermost juncture of his legs, finally placing her lips firmly around his clitoris without a hint of hesitation.

Hubert now immediately regrets his decision to remain upright, as with how completely overcome he is, he surely risks cracking his head against his desk. But he manages, pushing back on her shoulder for a moment of reprieve so that he can lie safely back on his desk. Edelgard pulls her lips away but then finds his hand pressing back on her head again. “Continue,” he wheezes, and Edelgard complies.

Her tongue swirls around his clit, causing him to make sounds that Edelgard knew were indicative of his pleasure, despite how they quite resembled wails of pain. She did however move to less direct stimulation, employing more sweeping motions of her tongue which caused Hubert’s reactions to become even more favourable. Edelgard herself, finds the process oddly relaxing, as soon as she finds a rhythm that appears to agree with Hubert, she keeps to it, following whatever decipherable clues his body gives her.

Eventually, she can feel his convulsions starting to intensify, and despite himself, his hips begin to rut back against her face in growing desperation, something that she finds to be quite alluring in its own way. And Edelgard, for this moment allows herself to be swept up in it, applying acute and relentless pressure until Hubert finally wails, and she can feel the orgasm crash through him.

Pulling her lips away, Edelgard caresses Hubert’s thighs and quickly walks around to stand at the side of his desk as to better observe him. He does not appear to be in any sort of state to move, let alone talk for the time being. And so Edelgard sits back in his desk chair, taking a hold of his hand as if attending him at his sickbed.

Eventually, Hubert’s breathing calms and he squeezes her hand to assure her of his continued retention of moderate lucidity.

“Edelgard,” he hisses through his teeth. “If you require me to return this pleasure in kind, I only ask—”

Hubert’s words were suddenly cut off by Edelgard suddenly leaning forward for a kiss. His eyes open briefly, but he lets them fall shut again as she holds his lips for a few agonisingly sweet moments.

“Rest, Hubert. I have scarcely seen you more drained at all as of late. I hope that it is only because of the overwhelming nature of such a completely New experience—and not because of any other factors.”

Hubert gulps. “That is precisely it, Edelgard. It would appear that I have...well I would not say that I underestimated the female orgasm,” he coughs. “However,” he squeezes her hand again. “I can only hope, that what I provide for you even amounts to the smallest fraction of what you have allowed me to experience.”

Edelgard lifts her other hand to gently caress his cheek. “Hubert, in this situation, my inexperience can only mean that my performance must pale in comparison to your expertise.”

He wants to refute her, but finds himself lacking the will to do so with his body still thoroughly besotted with afterglow. He is unable to find the words to reply regardless, and so opts to lean his check into her gentle touch, letting out a deeply contented sigh.

Edelgard’s expression then shifts into a small smile, watching him finally find some of his own extremely rare relaxations. Even if their words so often die out, or fail to voice what is begging to be said; their deepest sentiments are still made clear in moments like these. She will wait there until his strength has returned, perhaps for just a moment longer they can continue to indulge in one another, and this respite they are afforded.

“Ah,” Edelgard says, a sudden thought floating to mind. “I suppose I have no reason to worry. If I recall correctly, Linhilde is also working on a tome that focuses on all aspects of female sexual pleasure specifically.”

Hubert’s eyes fly open as he too is reminded of that tome’s existence, and also of Linhilde’s deeply satisfied grin. “Indeed. If you are interested, then, of course.”

“I look forward to it, Hubert,” she says, now meeting his gaze with her warm smile, and Hubert can only stare back at her, transfixed, as he only ever wishes to be. Truly at her the mercy of her whims, and never more joyfully.


End file.
